


O Jardim

by carolss



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Rimmer estava sumindo algumas horas por dia durante as últimas semanas...





	O Jardim

Rimmer estava sumindo algumas horas por dia durante as últimas semanas, em alguns dias Lister apreciara um certo tempo longe do holograma, mas naquele dia a curiosidade bateu e ele acabou seguindo Rimmer. Ele acabou indo até um dos decks abaixo onde as estufas onde os alimentos que iam para a cozinha costumavam ser produzidos.

Quando Lister entrou Rimmer fez um som estranho e por um segundo antes dele se recompor parecia como se ele tivesse acabado de ser pego se masturbando, mas não havia naquele lugar além de um monte de terra em um canteiro e uma daquelas lâmpadas especiais de UV que Holly dizia para ele ficar embaixo algumas horas por dia para que ele não acabasse com deficiência de vitamina D.

“Você está tentando fazer um jardim ?” Lister perguntou.

“Sim, você tem um problema com isso Lister?”

“Não, eu apenas nunca visualizei você plantando antes”

Mas aí algo que ele tinha ouvido algumas semanas atrás subitamente volto a ele :

“Isso é sobre aquilo que você ouviu, sobre o seu pai biológico ser um jardineiro ?”

“Tá, se você está tão interessado : sim eu estou fazendo isso por causa dele”

“Você não precisa se embaraçar por isso, é normal você tentar se conectar com ele de alguma maneira”

“Considerando que aparentemente eu também sou péssimo nisso eu acho que eu preciso. Eu estou fazendo tudo que o manual diz e nada está crescendo. Eu fui uma decepção pro pai que me criou e eu seria uma decepção pro pai que poderia ter me criado”

“Rimmer essas coisas demoram, você esperava que em algumas semanas mexendo com isso você já teria um jardim perfeito ?”

“Não” Rimmer disse e Lister pode ver que ele estava mentindo.

“Olha minha avó em Liverpool fazia jardinagem as vezes, eu podia te ajudar se você quiser, talvez eu saiba de algumas coisas que não estejam na database de Holly ”

“Tá, se vai te fazer calar a boca eu permito que você me ajude” Rimmer disse rispidamente como sempre, mas quando Lister não estava olhando ele se permitiu sorrir um pouco.


End file.
